102615 - Meteor Invasion
11:30 -- clownfishCurator CC began pestering angryGardener AG at 23:30 -- 11:30 CC: hey mike 11:30 AG: KYLE 11:31 AG: THE WORLD IS ENDING 11:31 CC: ... 11:31 CC: right 11:31 AG: AND A TROLL NAMED LORREA ANNOUNCED THAT I'M THE LEADER OF OUR TEAM 11:31 CC: we, uh, went over this the other day, didn't we? 11:31 CC: the hell is a lorrea 11:31 CC: but nice work mike! 11:32 CC: i know you have it in you, you'll be a good leader 11:32 AG: I don't know 11:32 CC: what team are we talking about 11:32 AG: The human team 11:32 AG: Now 11:32 AG: the world will end in a few hours 11:33 CC: right, yep 11:33 AG: We will get our SBURB disks before the meteors hit 11:33 CC: uh huh 11:33 AG: But the meteors will be a helluva lot closer to Earth 11:33 CC: did your copy get delivered yet by the way? 11:33 AG: No 11:33 AG: But that's okay 11:34 AG: We'll all get our copies soon 11:34 CC: right, right 11:34 CC: do you know if any other "players" got their copies yet? 11:35 AG: None of them have their copies yet 11:35 AG: Kyle, you will be the last in the chain of players 11:36 AG: Me >Lara >Lila >Milo >You 11:36 CC: chain? 11:36 AG: Yeah 11:36 CC: and, uh, aren't we missing someone 11:36 CC: or a couple people 11:36 AG: You 11:36 AG: > 11:37 AG: Jack 11:37 CC: damn 11:37 CC: i was hoping we could leave him out of this thing 11:37 AG: I really fucking hate that guy 11:37 CC: he's weird enough over pesterchum, don't want to play anything with him 11:38 AG: Fucker's not even human 11:38 AG: NOW 11:38 CC: dude's probably going to spam whatever chat there is with dick emojis 11:38 CC: this again? 11:38 AG: YOU'LL HAVE TO LOOK OUT FOR A TROLL NAMED RAMIRA 11:39 AG: SHE'S HAS FOUR HORNS AND BLUE BLOOD 11:39 CC: oh god 11:39 CC: i'm sure she does 11:39 CC: how many of these people have you been talking to 11:39 AG: LOOK UP AT THE SKY YOU SON OF A BITCH 11:40 AG: I'm sorry I get really into this leader thing 11:40 CC: whoa hey who do you think you're talking to 11:40 CC: as if i'm not always watching the skies 11:40 CC: one sec 11:40 AG: They're far away, but you should be able to see them 11:41 CC: hmm 11:41 CC: i did see a bunch of lights flying around 11:41 CC: meaning 11:41 CC: mike] 11:41 CC: this is serious 11:41 CC: we're under attack 11:41 AG: Meteors 11:41 AG: They're meteors 11:41 AG: The world is ending 11:42 CC: ... 11:42 AG: And we can only save ourselves 11:42 CC: you're positive this isn't an invasion 11:42 AG: Yes 11:42 CC: because that would be a shit ton of meteors 11:42 AG: Yeah 11:43 CC: but it's a pretty reasonable amount of alien ships 11:43 CC: wait 11:43 CC: ... 11:43 CC: mike 11:43 AG: Yes? 11:43 CC: i, uh 11:44 AG: What? 11:44 CC: i've come up with a lot of explanations over the years, you know that 11:44 AG: Yeah, I know 11:44 CC: about why aliens would eventually show up here 11:44 AG: Mhm 11:44 CC: mike 11:44 CC: why 11:44 CC: why didn't i plan on what to do when they got here?! 11:44 AG: THEY'RE NOT FUCKING ALIENS 11:45 CC: holy shit holy shit i never got the bunker ready 11:45 AG: THEY'RE METEORS AND THE WORLD IS ENDING 11:45 CC: OH GOD MY FISH 11:45 CC: MIKE MY FISH 11:45 CC: THEY CAN'T GO IN A BUNKER FUCk 11:45 CC: WE'RE ALL FUCKED 11:45 CC: THE FISH ARE FUCKED 11:45 CC: EVERYTHING'S FUCKED 11:46 AG: WE AR FUCKED 11:46 AG: BUT NOT BECAUSE OF ALIENS 11:46 CC: WHAT DO WE DO 11:46 AG: I DON'T KNOW 11:46 CC: I 11:46 AG: I guess you just contact Milo 11:47 CC: fuck, FUCK 11:47 CC: mike i'm almost at the address where i had the beta delivered, fuck 11:48 CC: oh wait it doesn't matter if i get home soon, we're fucked 11:48 CC: what the hell would i say to milo 11:48 AG: Ask him if you can be his server player 11:49 CC: what the hell is a server player?! 11:49 AG: JUST ASK 11:49 CC: wait, no, i shouldn't panic, no 11:49 CC: maybe they'll come in peace 11:49 AG: THEY'RE NOT ALIENS 11:49 CC: even though that goes against everything i've ever predicted 11:49 AG: T H E Y ' R E N O T A L I E N S 11:50 CC: mike there's no time for this and i'm not sure if there's time for this game 11:50 AG: THEY'RE FUCKING METEORS 11:50 AG: IT'S NOT JUST A GAME 11:50 AG: IT'S THE KEY TO OUR SURVIVAL 11:51 AG: GOT IT? 11:51 CC: oh fuck it 11:51 CC: not like there's any other options 11:52 CC: who ever heard of a peaceful alien 11:52 AG: THEY 11:52 AG: ARE 11:52 AG: NOT 11:52 AG: FUCKING 11:52 AG: ALIENS 11:52 AG: THEY 11:52 AG: ARE 11:52 AG: METEORS 11:52 AG: M 11:52 AG: E 11:52 AG: T 11:52 AG: E 11:52 AG: O 11:52 AG: R 11:52 AG: S 11:53 CC: i got the beta i'm on my way back 11:53 CC: alright but all that aside 11:53 AG: WAIT WHAT? 11:53 AG: The beta was there? 11:53 AG: Holy shit 11:53 CC: yeah, but i'm hours away from the house 11:53 CC: by skateboard anyway 11:53 AG: Skate 11:54 CC: mike what the hell is a server player 11:54 AG: skate like there's no tomorrow 11:54 AG: Oh, I don't know 11:54 CC: what 11:55 AG: Lorrea just told me to ask Lara to be my server player 11:56 CC: what the hell is a lorrea?! 11:56 AG: Lorrea is one of the trolls 11:56 CC: right, no, "alien" 11:56 CC: we looped around, arrrgh 11:56 CC: alright, alright 11:56 CC: i'll contact milo as soon as i can 11:57 CC: i 11:57 CC: i'm getting back to my fish 11:57 AG: Go 11:57 AG: Go get your fish 11:57 AG: Before armageddon 11:57 AG: Before it arrives 11:57 CC: i 11:57 CC: yeah 11:58 AG: And remember to feed it 11:58 CC: that was one time alright, i feed them just fine 11:58 AG: Go Kyle Carter 11:58 CC: i'm not letting the aliens get them, no way 11:58 CC: i'm going 11:58 AG: Complete your destiny 11:58 AG: THEY'RE NOT FUCKING ALIENS 11:58 CC: good luck and don't get abducted 11:58 CC: fuck 11:58 -- clownfishCurator CC ceased pestering angryGardener AG at 23:58 -- Category:Kyle Category:Mike